How Many Secrets?
by book.fanfiction11
Summary: Bay arrives at Hogwarts. She makes friends with Lily Evans and Alice Fortescue, and hides secrets of her past. When her unknown sister (secret #1 uncovered) is kidnapped, the three find her. On their way back, they black out. When they wake, they are in front of a strawberry farm with a pine tree. The others are sent back to Hogwarts. When Bay gets claimed, the gods argue.(lightly)
1. Prologue-Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story and it will get better later, right now it is probably boring, sorry.**

**This is a fanfic story based on the series called 'Harry Potter', written by J.K. Rowling. Harry is not in this story, because this story takes place in the time of the Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. I also added Lily Evans and my own characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I also do not own the characters: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, the teachers, and many more characters.**

**Harry: That's right! You don't own me and my parents and parents' friends. We're not you're slaves.**

**Me: Tha- (cut off by Hermione)**

**Hermione: Harry, you idiot. She didn't mean as slaves, she meant copyright! She's talking about a book J.K. Rowling wrote, saying that J.K. Rowling wrote it, not her and- (cut off by Ron)**

**Ron: Cool! There's a book written about you, Harry! How famous are you?**

**Hermione: (sigh) there's lots of books that mention Harry, like ones talking about defense against the dark arts- (cut off again)**

**Ron: Umm... Wait! I thought of it. There's a MUGGLE book written about Harry!**

**Me: Everyone shut up and let me share my story now.**

* * *

Prologue-Narrator-

"Your attention, please!" Professor Dumbledore stood up. He opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes fluttered to the door. He looked back to the students and smiled. "I expect that after your long journey, you should be hungry. Tuck in!" Food appeared on the empty plates and 2 young boys, James Potter and Sirius Black dug in. Remus Lupin sighed and shook his head.

Up front, Professor Dumbledore gave his attention to Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher. "I would like you to accompany me for a walk," he said, once again standing up. Minerva looked surprised but followed him outside, and out the gates. "I sensed something or someone out her, Minerva." They continued walking down to a river, where a body lay motionless.

"Ah, yes. Looks like there was someone," Minerva said. She knelt down and checked for a heartbeat. "She has a very faint heartbeat!" McGonagall gasped when she brought her hand up, as it was covered in blood. "Oh my," she breathed. Dumbledore conjured a stretcher out of thin air and put her on it. He turned and started back to Hogwarts, Minerva close behind, holding a small blue bag that was on the floor next to the girl.

Dumbledore and Minerva walked through the doors, and everyone quieted down. They craned their necks to see this girl. Dumbledore took no notice and took the girl to Madam Paley, the Healer. "Good evening, Albus-oh!" she said when she saw the girl's body. Madam Paley went immediately to tending to the girl.

-Three Days Later, The girl is healed-

"Albus, you called?" asked Madam Paley, walking into the Headmaster's office with a pale girl following. All the teachers turned to look at the girl, who sat on the chair Dumbledore pointed at. "Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school. Me and Professor Minerva McGonagall" he gestured to Minerva, who smiled. "Have found you near a river, unconscious. May I ask you full name, who your parents are, where you live, and what you were doing there?"

"MY-my name is Bay. I don't know my last name. I don't have any parents, I don't exactly live anywhere, and I was looking for my younger sister when these hooded people captured me again."

"What do you mean by 'again'?" Dumbledore asked. "Well, what I remember is that since I was born, these hooded figures took me and someone pointed a stick at me and tortured me saying 'crucio' or something. He made it a game to do that on me exactly 50 times a day, every day for my life. When I was 7, I managed to escape and found a 3 year old crying. From then, she became my sister. We struggled to survive. Yesterday, the hooded figures captured us again, but then left me and took my sister. I started searching for them and my sister, but I couldn't find them, and that's all I remember. My sister's name is Baylee." There was silence around.

"DO unexpected things happen when you're mad?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes." More silence. "You're a witch. You can do magic." Bay just blinked. "Minerva, do kindly take her to get her supplies." "Yes, Albus." Minerva motioned for Bay to follow. "One more thing, Bay. This blue bag was found next to you," Albus said, handing it to her.

* * *

**The next/first chapter will take place about 3 weeks later since the girl was found. She has had her own room in which she recovered from the shocks of losing her sister and her whole life with mean, mysterious hooded figures.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! This is my next chapter and shows the perspective of 3 different people. I just want you to realize her real name is NOT Bay, she lied to everyone because they are strangers and she learned not to trust strangers.**

**Percy Jackson and his friends come in chapter 2-5 i don't know when.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**Harry: That's not fair! Why aren't I in the story?**

**Me: You're in a series called Harry Potter! Be grateful.**

**Ron: That's not good enough! Gilderoy Lockhart was famous, probably in a bunch of books!**

**Me: Anyway, Harry has lots of fanfiction about him on this website.**

**Hermione: Actually, there are more about Lily and James than Harry.**

**Harry: How do you know that- (cut off by Percy)**

**Percy: I need more fame! When do i come in?**

**Thalia:(punches Percy in the shoulder hard) Shut up.**

**Again, please rate and review!**

* * *

Chapter 1-Bay-

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked. "Boom slang," I say. The portrait door swung open and I walked in, running in to find 5 boys and 4 girls.

One of the girls smiled at me and walked over. "Hi, I'm Alice. Who are you?" "I'm Bay," I lie. Then I realize I also lied to the Headmaster, who was kind enough to let me stay. I looked around uncertainly and Alice dragged me to the couch and made me sit.

"These are the Marauders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." Alice barely finished her sentence when my hand plunged down into my bag and I felt around for my dagger. I couldn't find it, curse the undetectable extension charm I had learned while imprisoned at the hooded figure's place. I had a wand and they didn't know. Ha! Since I couldn't find my dagger, I leapt at Sirius Black and pushed him against the wall.

Tears blurred my eyes and Alice and the girls dragged my off him. "Where is she? Where did you take her?" I yell at Sirius. "What?" Sirius says, confused. I knock into his mind and read his thoughts without him noticing. I could tell he was telling the truth, don't ask me how. You shouldn't but into my secrets. "Black," I say. Sirius's face turns red. "I am different from them!" he yells, exasperated.

"Sorry. I thought you were helping Rodolph Black." I tell him. "You mean Rodolph Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband." I freeze when I hear Bellatrix's name. "Bellatrix is my horrible cousin," Sirius says, as if he had been reciting it. "She" I catch myself just in time from spilling out one of my secrets that I wouldn't trust strangers with. "This is Lily Evans," Alice continues as nothing happened.

"This is Nikki Meadow, and Cali Lanilee." Another girl walked in and sat by Cali. "Oh, and this is Madelyn Lanilee, Cali's twin sister," Alice said. Madelyn and Cali looked so much alike, you couldn't tell them apart. James and Sirius huddled together and started whispering and Peter joined in. When they told Peter what they were discussing quietly, Peter smiled evilly.

Remus leaned in and asked something. James said something back and Remus blushed. It turns dark outside, and I look out the window. When Alice told me Remus's name, I freaked out on the inside. I knew that he was a werewolf because when I was with the hooded people, Fenrir Greyback (who was a werewolf) told me he bit someone named Remus Lupin when he was 6.

It seemed as if he forgot what today was. I mention the full moon to see if he will remember. "Isn't the full moon so pretty tonight?" I ask. Remus jumps up, his startled face now pale. No one notices as he leaves in a hurry. Everyone else shrugs. No one else knows, I thought. Madelyn startled me by putting her hand on my shoulder, interrupting my thoughts. "Here, I'll show you around."

Cali and Madelyn each grabbed one hand and Alice and Lily followed as we went up the stairs. I looked back to see James, Sirius, and Peter with evil smiles on their faces as they huddled together. "So, you came now, three weeks after school started. Why?" Cali asked me, once we were in the room. "Oh, I was found hurt and Madam Paley healed me." I must have looked uncomfortable, because when Cali started asking me another question, Lily told her to shut up.

"Wait, I remember you! You were that girl that Dumbledore brought back after sorting, while we were eating. You were unconscious on a stretcher" Madelyn never got to finish her sentence because Lily dragged her out of the girl's dormitory. We could hear her shouting. "DON'T YOU SEE THAT SHE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?" I fell asleep shortly after they returned.

* * *

-Alice-

I woke up to someone screaming and thrashing around. Then I realized it was the new girl, Bay. I walked over to her bed and went inside the curtains. I felt her forehead and started whispering. "It's alright, its fine. You'll be okay."

She calmed down and lay still so I went out of the curtain. By then, all the girls were wide awake and sleepy boys were trudging up the girls' dormitory wondering what all the noise was. When the boys saw it was the new girl, Remus turned to the other three. "Don't you think you shouldn't do it?" "No way!" James and Sirius said at the same time.

Lily walked over. "Is she okay?" I nodded. "Baylee?" a feeble whisper came from inside the bed curtains and me and Lily ducked inside. Bay was sitting up, and repeated, "Baylee." Bay stood and got her glasses on, and grabbed her small bag. "Where are you going?" Lily asked, all of us whispering. "Baylee," she kept saying. "I… I'm going with you, "I told her. "Me too," Lily announced. "Wait for me to get ready, "I said. I brushed my hair and made the boys get out so I could change.

* * *

-Lily-

"Where are you going?" Cali and Madelyn asked us. "To study, "I lied. They looked at me as if I was crazy, but didn't say anything else. It was really early, and everyone was asleep so it was easy to sneak out.

"So, Bay. Do you know where…Baylee is?" Alice asked, interrupting the silence. Bay closed her eyes, concentrating. She opened them and pointed to our left. We followed her silently, not asking any more questions but I knew Alice was wondering the same thing as me: Who is Baylee? As if reading our thoughts, Bay spoke. "Baylee is my sister."

Secret #1 uncovered. I could tell she didn't want to tell us. Soon enough, we stopped in front of a big mansion. We were able to sneak in from the back door, which was unlocked. We soon bumped into someone. I guessed that it would be a nice witch or wizard but is was *gasp a death eater! "Well, well, well. Looks like the little Princess has come back for more torture?"

The Death eater asked, gleefully holding up his wand. Bay glared at him. Wait, they know each other? "Hello, Leo," Bay said as she gritted her teeth. Leo pointed his wand at Bay, then said "crucio."

Bay screamed and was writhing on the floor. Alice and I immediately raised our wands at Leo, but he just grinned. "No magic, or you'll be expelled." Slowly, Alice and I lowered our wands in defeat. Then we decided being expelled would be worth it for our friend and raised our wands again, glaring at him. He chuckled. "You probably don't even know any spells," he sneered at us.

We lowered our wands in defeat again as Bay stood up, wand pointed at him. He sneered at her too. "You don't know any spells either, you were locked up here." Secret #2 uncovered. Bay used to be locked up here. "How do you know that I didn't practice spells with an extra wand?" Bay asked. "Expelliarmus!" she yelled. His wand went flying in the air and she caught it.

She stuffed it in her bag which looked too small to hold it, nevertheless it did. She pointed her wand at Leo again, and muttered "Petrificus Totalus." His body stiffened, and he fell. We stepped over his body and went on.

* * *

**Thanks for viewing! Please rate, review, and follow. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I can't promise I'll be able to update every day. Here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do.**

* * *

Chapter 3-Alice-

After Bay did that thing-stunned, maybe? To Leo, we went on, only to be stopped by others that all knew Bay and Bay knew them.

Countless times Bay said Expelliarmus, then stuffed the wand in the too small bag. Then stupefy or Petrificus Totalus. Boy, she already knew magic. We went along, following Bay until she stopped outside of a dungeon.

She pointed her wand at the lock, and muttered, "Alohomora." The lock clicked and Bay pushed open the door. The lights were off when suddenly they flickered on and a man smiled (the cold kind) at us. "Hi, Tom," Bay said sulkily. "My. Name. Is. Not. TOM!" he yelled, furious. Tom re-gained his posture. "Well, I've been expecting you to come here, but not with a Mud blood and Half blood."

Tom sneered at her. "You two!" he barked at Lily and I. We both looked at him. "You will address me as the Dark Lord Lord Voldemort." I gasped. I heard Lily gasp, too. Even though she was raised by muggles, when she came to Hogwarts, the Marauders, (James, Sirius, Remus and Peter) told her all about him. Well actually, Remus did. Peter was lost in all of the conversation, James was watching Lily, and Sirius was smirking at James. Well, back to present times now. But how in the world did Bay know You-Know-Who?

He spoke, interrupting my thoughts. "Bay, you know how I loved making it a game to use the Cruciatus Curse on you exactly 50 times a day," he said. Bay trembled next to me. I looked at her in shock. Secret #3 uncovered. You-Know-Who tortured her 50 times a day. "Not to mention I killed your parents and started using the Cruciatus Curse on you since the day you were born." Tom said nastily.

Bay was still trembling and Lily gasped this time. Secret #4 uncovered. Her parents were dead, killed by Voldemort. Secret #5 uncovered. The Cruciatus Curse was used on her 50 times a day SINCE SHE WAS BORN. When he saw that Lily and I didn't know, he spoke again. "Haven't told your friends, have you?" Bay flinched. "Crucio!" he yelled. Once again Bay was on the floor screaming.

* * *

-Bay-

Voldemort used Crucio on me again. Alice and Lily tried stunning them, only to be stopped. Tom pointed his wand at me again when I stood up. I still had to find Baylee. I could endure his torture. Instead of the expected crucio, it was different spell used. "Avada Kedavra," he yelled. The spell struck my cheek and I fell. Alice and Lily were screaming, for they knew that was the killing curse.

I realized I wasn't dead and I felt a searing pain on my cheek, then it was over. I stood up, and Tom's face showed utter shock at failing to kill me. Alice and Lily were surprised too, but I knew exactly why I survived the killing curse. I knew I had to find Baylee before I died. I looked up in Tom's face, which still showed shock. In a deathly quiet voice, I asked, "Where's Baylee?"

-Lily-

You-Know-Who glared at Bay. I was shocked that she wasn't dead, but happy she was Alice. "She's dead," Voldemort said, a triumphant smile on his face. "And there's no way she survived like you did. I stabbed her heart with a knife." He threw a knife covered with blood down and vanished. "No," Bay whispered. "NO!" she screamed.

Behind where Voldemort had stood, a young girl was lying on the floor, not moving. Bay screamed and ran to the girl, hugging the young child. It was really painful to watch Bay grieve over the girl. Her scream yelled nothing but pain and remorse. I could tell Alice felt the same way. Finally, Bay stopped shouting and w3ent to crying uncontrollably when I noticed something. Baylee's lips parted slightly. No one else noticed so I thought I must be imagining things.

* * *

-Narrator-

Alice gasped. "Bay, Lily, her hand closed, "Alice said. All of a sudden, Bay was on the floor with Baylee on top of her. "It... h-hurts, "Baylee chokes out. "Its okay, Baylee, we'll take you to Hogwarts, away from this bad place, "Bay manages to tell her. Bay shakily stands up and grabs the knife that Voldemort threw down. She shoves it in her bag and gets Baylee on her back. Noticing Alice's and Lily's expression's wondering how a small bag could fit everything, she said, "Undetectable extension charm."

* * *

-Bay-

We were halfway back to Hogwarts when suddenly, we blacked out. I woke with a start, and Alice, Lily, and Baylee were still unconscious.

I checked our surroundings. We were at the base of a pine tree. Up ahead there was a strawberry farm. It didn't feel safe so I started dragging my friends toward the farm, but they couldn't. It was as if there was a magical barrier that only I could get through.

A blonde haired girl was passing by so I ran to her and tapped her shoulder, I pointed ore to Alice, Lily and Baylee. "Wait, you can get through?" she asked "Yeah, but my friends can't," I told her. "I Annabeth Chase, give you permission to enter camp!" She helped me drag them to the bit farm, where she explained things while we were walking.

"My full name is **_Valentina Penelope Scarlett_** but can you call me Bay in front of these three? I didn't trust them with my real name because I have a bad past," I tell her. It feels so good to speak the truth to someone. "My name's Annabeth. I'll call you Bay in front of them but in front of my friends, I'll say Penelope. Since you got through the borders, there's only one explanation. You're a demigod. The gods and goddesses of Olympus are real. My mom is Athena, goddess of Wisdom and strategy. I bet you have ADHD and dyslexia," she tells me.

I nod. All of a sudden she stops, and she stares at me. She points above my head and I see a picture of grapes there. My shirt changed to white and my pants changed to white jeans. A picture of grapes appear on my shirt and a little purple bag (smaller than my blue one) floats down. I grab it and see grapes inside. I start eating them immediately, seeing as it's my favorite food. Once I finish, it automatically refills. I put it in my blue bag. "You're a daughter of Dionysus, god of grapes, wine, and partying. The first Daughter in a long time," she says in awe.

* * *

**Percy: That's not fair! Annabeth is in this one! What about me? I thought I was more important and more popular than her.**

**(Annabeth wacks Percy)**

**Percy: Ouch!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Please please please please REVIEW AND LIKE! Thanks!**

* * *

The sound of running feet- no, trotting hooves brought me back to reality from when Annabeth told me

I was the first daughter of Dionysus in a long time. I racked my brain, trying to remember what he was god of from the books I read about mythology. A half horse-half human came walking/trotting towards us. "Chiron! This is Bay. Bay, this is Chiron, the camp activities director." Chiron smiled.

"Hello, Bay. And yes, I am half horse half human. I am a-" I cut him off, remembering from my Mytho book. "Centaur," I say, completing his sentence. He smiled warmly. Annabeth looked at me, and I understood.

She was asking whether she could tell Chiron my real name or not, because it seemed they didn't keep secrets from each other. I nodded. Chiron just raised his eyebrows. "Chiron, actually, her real name is Valentina Penelope Scarlett but in front of these three, she told everyone else her name is Bay. Apparently she had a bad past and didn't really trust anyone just yet."

Chiron nodded his head thoughtfully, as if he understood. "She hasn't been claimed yet?" Chiron asked Annabeth. "Well, she was claimed right before you arrived. By Mr. D." "Holy Zeus, or in this case Mr. D," Chiron muttered. "I'll show her around," Annabeth told Chiron.

Chiron smiled again before trotting off to who-knows-where. Annabeth gave me a tour of everywhere. She took me to the Hermes cabin, telling me that if I wasn't claimed, I would be here right now. Inside the cabin, we met Luke and I swore I saw Annabeth blush.

One look at Luke and I knew something was wrong. I frowned and Annabeth elbowed me with a look saying to be nice. I glared at Luke and Annabeth dragged me out. We walked silently to the injury cabin to be greeted by Lily, Alice, and Baylee. I heard the healers talking about the gods.

"If mother saw that, she would be amazed! MOTHER! APHRO-" The girl never got to finish yelling to the heavens to be heard because Annabeth had her hand over her mouth. She whispered something in her ear, probably saying that Lily, Alice, and Baylee were mortals. Chiron came in but he was in a wheelchair.

It didn't surprise me because Annabeth warned me that he might because we have mortals in our presence. The daughter of Aphrodite walked over and started talking to Lily and Alice and Baylee, telling them to forget us.

I wanted to believe her too when Annabeth snapped her fingers in my face and broke the trance. "We never knew Bay," the three said, monotonously. "That's Dory," Annabeth says. "Bay will not be returning to school with you. You will forget her," Dory said. The three nodded.

"Annabeth, Bay, Dory, to my office, please." Chiron trotted out and we followed. "Just in case, I'll give them a forgetful potion. "Annabeth, fetch a potion. Dory, drachma please." Chiron said. "It, if you make my friends forge about me, what about everyone else that knew me at Hogwarts?" I ask.

"Well, they'll be convinced that you were a dream when no one else remembers you." Chiron said calmly. Annabeth and Dory returned. "Now, a hair please, Bay." "That sounds like polyjuice potion, something the death eaters made," I said wearily.

"Uh, no, whatever that is. If you put I one of your hairs, it will make them forget anything related to you. Now hand one hair over, please." "No," I said. Chiron raised his eyebrows. "No? Dory, that's your cue."

Dory flashed a smile at me. "Bay, honey. I know that's not your real name. What's your real full name? Will you give me one of your hairs?" she in in that sweet voice. VALENTINA PENELOPE SCARLETT I wanted to shout.

I also wanted to pluck a hair off. Then, many things happened at once. "NO!" I shouted, fighting the feeling. My white grape shirt and white jeans appeared folded in front of me and I put it in my bag.

I checked to make sure I had other clothes on, and I did. I was wearing a pale pink dress that was stunning. My hair was in a bun and I had makeup. A pale pink bag floated down, and inside was cosmetics that the bag automatically refilled. Dory giggled.

"You can fight charmspeak! You're my half-sister! That must also mean that you can charmspeak Too!" Annabeth and Chiron stared in shock. Finally, they bowed.

"All hail Valentina Penelope Scarlett, aka Bay, daughter of Dionysus and Aphrodite, goddess of who-knows-what." "Wait, what? Goddess? Dionysus and Aphrodite?" Dory asked.

I made a face. "I'm no goddess." I told them. "If you are testing someone, please go on." Chiron was still bowing.

"I TOLD YOU, I'm NO GODDESS!" I yell. "There must be a mistake, then, Chiron." Annabeth said. "I know, child. Meanwhile, I must ponder this. Annabeth, show her the Dionysus and Aphrodite cabins. She can stay in both."

"What are you going to do?" Annabeth asked him. "Oh, me? I have a headmaster of Hogwarts to contact, then I will ponder this matter." Annabeth nodded.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Valentina: Why do people think i'm a Goddess?**

**Dory: (charmspeak) Your name is Valentina?**

**Valentina: Yeah, it's Valentina Penelope Scarlett aka Bay. But- WAIT A SECOND! YOU'RE USING CHARMSPEAK! STUPID CHARMSPEAK!**

**Dory: too late, damage done.**


End file.
